Yet here we are
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: A multitude of stories intertwined, all starting in a small family restaurant. Ships include FrUK Spamano AmePan GerIta PruCan SuFin and probably mentions of more.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to make my amepan oneshot into a full blown story, each chapter will switch between characters but I will be including at the top of each chapter which ship or character is focused on.**

 **Chapter 1: FrUK (spamano elements)**

Francis walked through the restaurant from the break room, ready to resume his evening shift at the most popular Italian restaurant on the street (though of course Italian was a loose term).

He stretched out to loosen himself up, getting ready put on his work-face.

A small squeak left him at the sudden cough from behind him. He turned to see Lovino glaring at him.

"You're late," he frowned.

"Only by a few minutes," Francis cooed, "I know you're rushing to get back to your boyfriend, don't worry, I'm back now, off you go mon pettie."

Lovi huffed, "Don't patronise me, I'm rushing because it's time for Feli's break and there need to be two chefs in the kitchen at all times."

Francis chuckled, "The place is dead Lovi, you want 20 minutes alone with your boyfriend, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Shut up…" Francis watched as Lovi turned on his heel and left. He smiled and shook his head, taking a cloth and wiping down the bar, not that it needed it, tuesday nights were always dead, he was essentially paid to do nothing. He reached under the bar to pull out his book, opening it and beginning to read, leaning on the bar and chewing his lip.

He jumped as the bell on the door rang, shoving the book back in its place. He smiled as a couple of patrons walked in.

"Hello monsieur Honda," he said, his smile widening as a familiar face walked to the bar.

"Hello Francis," Kiku replied, "Eeto…" he mumbled to himself. "Can I have 2 beers please, the nice ones. We'll be ordering food in a moment, once my friend has had a chance to look at the menu."

Francis nodded, pouring out two large glasses for his favourite regular, he looked over at the… person who Kiku had brought in, he frowned softly, quite unable to tell if they were a man or woman. He would guess a man judging by the suit they were wearing, but still he wasn't sure. "Is your friend from work?"

Kiku nodded, "Yes," he turned his head to look over. "Arthur Kirkland, he's new but I-I quite like him."

Francis let out a small chuff, "Yes I can see why. Will you be having the usual?"

Kiku stared at him, a strange look on his face, his head flicked towards Arthur and then back to Francis, clearing his throat. "Yes, I'll have the usual…" he looked back at Arthur for a moment, lowering his voice and leaning over the bar a little, "If you do like him I could introduce you, he isn't just new to my firm he's new to the country… He has no friends here yet."

Francis smirked, glancing over at Arthur again, "Consider your beers free."

He left Kiku to find his way back to his table, walking to the door of the kitchen, he knocked softly, "Lovi, Toni. I don't want to interrupt, but we have customers."

Slowly he opened the door, smiling to see his cousin and cousin-in-law on opposite sides of the kitchen, both looking a little flustered. He knew it.

"One order of mediterranean flounder. Another order will be coming soon."

"Kiku's here?" Toni said with a dazed smile. Francis nodded. "I must say hello later."

"Sorry to cut your alone time short," Francis said as he backed out of the room, making his way back to his place at the bar. As he approached Arthur got to his feet, smiling up at him tightly.

The man cleared his throat before speaking in a soft british accent, "Um, hello, Uh…" he cleared his throat again, "I'd like a lasagne, please."

Francis nodded, a sudden lump in his throat making him unable to reply. "O-of course," he stuttered out, giving a small nod. "And if you need anything else to drink please let me know."

As Arthur turned away Francis closed his eyes, cursing himself internally, he'd never said anything so stupid before. Wait was it even stupid? Or did it just feel it? No it was stupid, he'd stuttered! He'd never stuttered in front of anyone he'd been attracted to before, he prided himself on being smooth, the typical romantic frenchman in america, everyone loved it.

What the hell had just happened?

He found himself frowning as he relayed Arthur's order to the 3 chefs in the kitchen, barely acknowledging Feliciano's return from his break.

The younger boy halted him on his way out from the kitchen. "What's wrong Francis?"

"Ah, Feli…" he patted Feli's arm, "It really doesn't matter," he forced a smile, "But if you could make sure this lasagna is uh, _bellissimo_ I would appreciate it."

Feli let out a snorted laugh, a smile springing to his face, "Who is it?"

Francis smiled softly, "Kiku is here with a very cute work friend. He said he will introduce me."

The younger man gasped, "Oh let me see!" He jogged out the door before Francis could stop him, peering round at the only occupied table, letting out a small titter and looking back at Francis, "Oh, she's very pretty Francis."

Francis frowned, "Feliciano that is a man."

"What..?" Feliciano said, his voice slightly shrill in disbelief.

"He's as much a man as you," Francis said, giving the boy a soft slap on the arm. "Now go and make the lasagne."

"Just go Feliciano."

Francis shook his head and let out a soft huff, he stood back behind the bar and pulled out his book again, discreetly holding it under the bar, looking up every moment or so to check on Kiku and his friend, eyeing the amount of beer in their glasses and looking Arthur up and down sporadically.

"Francis?" Kiku called from his table. Francis looked up and smiled, walking round the bar and to the table.

"Yes monsieur Honda? Do you need anything," he asked softly, an intentionally sweet smile on his face.

Kiku gave a swift nod, "Yes, I was just telling Arthur about this place. How long have I been coming here, 2 years? How long has it been open?"

"Il ristorante di famiglia has been open for over 40 years, it originally had some rather seedy roots, but our current head chef's grandfather put a stop to that and now we simply serve the greatest Italian food in the city," Francis smiled as he talked, relaying the story by heart.

Arthur frowned softly, "This used to owned by the mafia? Surely telling people that can't be good for business."

Francis shook his head, "Au contraire monsieur Kirkland, the children love it, they play act being at a mafia meeting. It's adorable."

Arthur nodded, clearing his throat yet again, "So how long have you worked here?"

"I have worked here for a little over 2 years, since I left school."

"Do you mean college or highschool?" Arthur enquired.

Francis smiled softly, pulling up a stool and sitting down at the table, "College, I did a degree in hospitality."

"Hospitality? You wanted to be a bartender..?"

Francis chuckled and shook his head, "No, I wanted to manage a hotel, but," he shrugged, "This job is close to where I live and it pays quite well considering. I get paid to sit around and read my book."

"I'm sure your boss wouldn't be to happy to hear that," Arthur said with a smirk.

"He bought me the book."

Arthur let out a chuckle, a beautifully soft smile on his face.

"Do you mind if I ask some questions about yourself Arthur?" Francis almost cooed, his elbow resting on the table, his responsibilities as well as Kiku totally forgotten.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

 **Spamano / FrUK**

Lovino smiled to himself as he wiped down the counter, all too happy to go home after the day he'd had. Lunch had been busy as hell but since 5pm it'd been dead, usual for a tuesday night.

Antonio and Lovino ducked around each other as they met in the middle of the kitchen, giving each other a kiss before continuing on their way.

"I was thinking about what we should do for our anniversary, it's only a couple of months away."

Lovino let out a soft huff, looking over at Toni and smiling, making his way to the dishwasher and beginning to load up the pots and pans, "You're not going to do anything big are you? It's not a big anniversary, don't put too much money into it."

"6 years is a big anniversary Lovi, who told you it wasnt..?" Toni said with a chuckle, taking a broom and starting to sweep up the floor.

Lovino shook his head, "No, the big ones are 1, 5 and 10." He glanced over his shoulder at Antonio again, "...What are you planning..?" he asked, trying to sound disinterested.

Antonio shrugged, "Oh I don't know, either a weekend in Rome or takeout and a good movie."

Lovino shook his head, rolling his eyes. Antonio always went so over the top with anniversary stuff, Lovino couldn't keep up with it, he could never think of ways to repay him.

"Do you have to do this?" he said softly, smiling and turning to look at his boyfriend. "Can't we just go out for a nice meal like a normal couple? Why do you have to spend all your money, _our_ money, on grand gestures."

Antonio frowned softly, walking over to him, "I thought you liked it, me treating you like royalty…" he placed his hand gently on Lovino's hip, swaying softly where he stood.

Lovi exhaled softly, feeling himself melt as Antonio pulled him closer, "I do. But… Toni, I want a house. I don't want to live above the restaurant forever. I want a proper house. Whenever we try to save up you end up blowing it on a holiday or a new tv or something." he shook his head again, rerunning in his head some of the bad financial decisions his boyfriend had made. "Do you have to be so impulsive..?"

"I didn't know you felt that way," Toni said softly, frowning at the thought of someone so close to him hiding his feelings, he always tried to be open with Lovino, he couldn't help feeling upset when Lovi didn't do the same.

A lump appeared in Lovino's gut at the man's tone. "I don't, not really but I... " he sighed softly, smiling weakly, "Come on Toni. We're not 19 anymore, we should be thinking about our future."

Toni nodded, holding Lovino's hips and smiling, studying his face for a moment. "Ok… I understand." He thought it over for a moment, "Ok, ok. I'll refund the parts of the trip I've already paid for and I'll set up a savings account for a house for us." he leaned forward to give Lovino a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you," Lovino said, slight relief in his voice.

"Are we ready to go?" Toni asked, pulling away slowly, moving to the opposite to hang up his apron.

Lovino nodded, "I think so."

They began to check off their list.

"Dishwasher?"

"On," Lovino said mechanically, turning on the switch. "Chiller?"

"Locked," Antonio replied, placing the keys to it in his pocket. "Oven?"

"Off," Lovino said with a glance to the oven. "What else."

Antonio smirked, "Francis and Arthur."

Lovino huffed, a small frown coming to his face, "They're still at the bar." His eyes widened a little, "Did Francis come in here to sign out?"

The older man shook his head, "No I don't think so. Shit, didn't his shift finish 4 hours ago?"

Lovino let out a growl, clenching his fists, "That's the third time this month he's done that. Whenever that english guy comes in, i-it's like we don't even _have_ a bar tender!"

He stormed out of the kitchen, his face red in anger. "Francis!" he snapped, walking up to the table and giving him a hard smack on the arm, "You didn't sign out _again_! Go and fucking sign out right now."

Francis choked on his drink, coughing and wiping his mouth, "Merde. Oh god I'm sorry Lovi, I lost track of time."

"It's been 4 hours Francis!" Lovino shouted, "You can't do this again."

Francis jumped to his feet, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he said repeatedly, rushing off towards the kitchen, Lovino following him spouting obscenities.

Antonio shook his head, a loving smile on his face, he leant against the table and looked down at Arthur, "It's ok, I'll talk Lovino out of doing anything bad, he has a temper but he knows what it's like to be young and in love."

"I'm not in love y-you…. prick. I just like him ok," Arthur said, his words slurred, the pitch of his voice higher than Toni had ever heard it.

Antonio looked the englishman up and down, "You're drunk aren't you?"

The man shook his head, "No, don't be stupid."

Toni chuckled softly, he smiled softly and crossed his arms, "Did Francis get you drunk or did you get yourself drunk?"

Arthur shrugged, "I dunno. I did keep asking for drinks though."

"Ok good."

They both turned their heads as Lovino's chorus of anger re-entered the room, trailing behind Francis.

"Shall we go?" Francis asked, ignoring Lovino's whining behind him. He held his hand out to Arthur to help him up, laughing softly as the man stumbled, "Perhaps I should help you home..?"

Antonio bit his lip, part of him suddenly becoming worried about Arthur's safety. "Where does he live? I'll drive him."

Francis frowned, "Antonio I can take him, it's a long way out for you, don't worry."

Antonio let out a small huff, unable to shake the sour feeling in his gut.

"Toni," Lovino half-snapped, "I want to go home."

He forced himself to smile, "You go home Lovi, I'll help Francis take Arthur home and then I'll make you a nice cup of hot chocolate, ok?"

The smaller man looked between them both, his expression softening at the look on Toni's face, he could tell he thought something was wrong. "Fine," he almost sneered, walking towards the door "Lock up before you leave."

Antonio let out a relieved sigh as Lovino walked out the door. "Come on then," he said with a smile, walking over to a panel on the wall and beginning to turn off the lights to the building.

"Toni you know this isn't necessary," Francis said, his arm round Arthur's hip, a frown on his face. "Why are you suddenly so protective."

"I'm not," Toni assured him, "It's just that Arthur is very drunk and…" he shrugged, "I just don't want anything bad to happen to him."

Francis let out a weak chuckle of disbelief, "Nothing bad's going to happen Antonio. I can walk him home by myself. " He shook his head, "Antonio you couldn't possibly think I'd take advantage of him?" he huffed angrily, "I would never do anything like that Toni, you know me!"

Antonio held up a hand, "Francis… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything, I just," he shrugged, "I'm sorry, you go on and I'll… I'll go home."

Francis nodded firmly, turning his head to the oddly silent Arthur. He let out a small chuckle at the realisation that he'd fallen asleep against his shoulder. He smiled at the sight, holding him tighter. "I might need you to help him into my car," he said, looking up at Antonio, "Doesn't he look cute..?"

Antonio smiled and nodded, "Yes he does," he chuckled softly, walking over to him and taking Arthur by the arm, lifting him slightly. "Get him home and put him straight to bed. Ok?"

"Of course."

Antonio helped lift Arthur towards the car, smiling to himself at the strange noises the man made. "How did he get this drunk?"

"He didn't have that much," Francis said as he unlocked his car door, "I didn't drink anything, I think he had 4?"

Tonio laughed, helping Arthur into the car, "That's practically nothing," he shook his head. "...I'm sure he'll get used to it the more time he spends with you."

He stood back as Francis got into the car, smiling and waving him off. He let out a deep sigh and looked up towards their apartment, melting at the thought of going home after a long day, getting to lounge on the sofa with his significant other and drink hot coco, watch an old episode of friends and then go to bed.

"Lovino..?" Antonio cooed as he opened the door to the house.

"Yeah?" The other man called from the livingroom. Antonio walked through to see him slumped on the sofa in his pyjamas, remote in hand, flicking through the channels, a cushion under his head and his knees tucked up to his chest.

"I thought it would take you longer to take that guy home."

Toni shook his head, "No Francis is taking him, I just helped him to the car."

He watched Lovino for a moment, he nodded but kept his eyes on the screen, not replying. "I'm going to make you a hot chocolate," he said, moving back across the room and into the adjoining kitchen.

Lovino let out a soft noise of agreement, not moving on the sofa, leaving Antonio to busy himself.

He always wore himself out, he'd get so stressed at work, do so much, when he got home and sat down he'd refuse to move again until bedtime. Antonio knew Lovino overworked himself but he wouldn't trust anyone else to do his job at the kitchen.

Toni walked over to him, two steaming cups in hand, he placed one on the coffee table and held the other out for Lovi. He smiled down at the smaller man and ran his hand through his soft hair, "I love you."

Lovino let out a small sleepy groan, pulling away from Toni's hand and taking the cup, "I love you too…" he let out a soft sigh, "I'm sorry, I'm so sleepy and everything hurts."

Antonio shook his head, "No it's ok," he sat on the end of the sofa, "Come here, you need a massage."

"No, Toni," Lovino whined, his body slumping a little, "I know what a massage leads to and I'm-I'm just too tired."

"Lovino," Toni said softly, frowning weakly, "I can give you a massage without it leading to sex. I just want to make you feel better." He gestured for Lovino to turn, "You'll feel better." Lovino nodded silently and turned around, closing his eyes as Antonio began to rub his back.

"I'm so tired," Lovino said tiredly, pressing back against Toni's hands.

"Come here," Antonio cooed, pulling the smaller man towards him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his temple. "We'll watch an episode of Friends and you can fall asleep, ok?"

"Ok, that sounds nice."

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I know this is quick but here's chapter 3**

 **Amepan / FrUK (mentions)**

"Arthur," Kiku asked, a concerned frown on his face, "Are you ok today? You've been acting strangely this morning."

Arthur shook his head, opening a packet of sugar and pouring it into his cup of tea, sweeping the stray granules off the table before looking up at him. "I'm fine. I just," he let out a small huff, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a small sip of his drink, "... I got very drunk last night, at that restaurant you like? I've got a hangover the size of… God I don't know. I can't think straight."

Kiku gave him a small smile, "You're going there without me now? That bartender must have left quite an impression on you."

Arthur shook his head, "Don't be silly, I've got bigger things on my mind than some… frenchman... " he let out a soft huff, biting his lip and staring at his cup. "Though… truthfully," he swallowed hard, "When I woke up this morning he was asleep on my sofa."

Kiku's eyes widened, "What?!" he whispered in disbelief, pulling his chair in closer to the table, quietening his voice, "You didn't sleep together did you?"

"God no," Arthur frowned, pulling back a little, "He drove me home and apparently didn't feel safe leaving me in the state I was in." He smiled softly, taking another sip of tea, "Very gentlemanly of him I thought."

"Thats does sound lovely," Kiku smiled, beginning to drink his coffee, he frowned and looked at his cup, "I think they got my order wrong."

Arthur looked up towards the counter, looking between the staff, "The guy we ordered from isn't there anymore, will they still change it?" His eyes widened a little as he looked one of the baristas up and down, "I think that's Alfred Jones over there. I went to college with him, well, for a little while, he dropped out." his face softened, disappointed, "Now he works here, what a waste."

"Why did he drop out?" Kiku asked, turning in his seat, his coffee almost forgotten.

Arthur shook his head, "I don't know, we only had one class together, we weren't very close. I think it was family stuff."

Kiku's mouth hung slightly as he watched the young man work, "He's very…" he nodded to himself, turning back to face Arthur. "Uh, I think I'm going to go and ask about my coffee."

He forced himself to his feet, being careful not to spill his coffee as he got up. Usually he wouldn't bother doing this, but he felt like he needed to speak to this Alfred person, he'd never been so encaptured by someone just from their looks. There was just something about how he held himself.

"Excuse me," he said quietly as he reached the counter.

"Hey," Alfred beamed, a large faked smile on his face, "What can i do for you today?" He glanced at the full cup in Kiku's hands, "Is there a problem with your order?"

Kiku gave a forced nod, "Yes, actually, I ordered a caramel latte and I think I've been given a regular one. Uh, don't make me a new one though, can you just put some syrup in this and I'll mix it myself."

"What?" Alfred said, his fake smile turning into a genuine one, as if he'd just heard something amusing. "No, dude, uh, sir, i mean, let me make you a new one, it's no trouble."

"Oh," Kiku said with a stutter, feeling his chest tighten, "Ok then, if you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure!" Alfred chuckled, flashing Kiku a handsome grin as he turned to make the drink.

"Are you new in town?" the man asked, his head turning as he worked the machine, his hands working mechanically through muscle memory.

Kiku shook his head, "No, but I've got a meeting across the street, I don't usually come to this side of town."

"Oh," Alfred said, his smile widening a little, "Well you should, we could do with more nice customers like you."

"Are they not all nice..?"

Alfred chuckled, "Hell no. The people that come in here are the worst I have ever worked with, tiniest thing wrong with their order and they'll throw a fit. I hate working for rich people." He turned to him fully, biting his lip, "Sorry, I probably shouldn't bash my customers like that… One of them might over hear me and get me fired."

Kiku felt his fists clench as the man looked at him, tension growing in his gut as he tried to put an answer together in his head, times like this english escaped him.

"If you don't like it why don't you find another job?" he eventually asked, shifting on his feet.

Alfred shook his head, finishing up the coffee, "Can't. This is the highest paid job I can get." he shrugged, "It's alright though, I don't mind it really."

"I might know a place," Kiku blurted out as Alfred placed the coffee in front of him. "There's a place near where I work, about 20 minutes from here."

Immediately Alfred stilled, looking Kiku up and down, "Seriously?" he shook his head, "I don't know sir, I just met you and I mean," he shrugged, "It would have to be a good job, I mean I get benefits here and everything."

Kiku glanced over his shoulder towards Arthur, "Well I'm here with Arthur, you went to college together, what if he vouches for me? He's been there he knows it's a good place. It's called Il ristorante di famiglia? Have you heard of it?"

Alfred frowned, looking over at Alfred, "I have never seen that guy before in my life," he looked back at Kiku and smiled, "But I have heard of that restaurant. People in here talk about it all the time, it sounds great. You really think that you can get me a job there?"

"Yes, they know me there, I can probably get you a interview probably some time next week."

Alfred smiled widely, "That'd be great!" he let out a soft laugh, "That'd be so great. I owe you dude."

Kiku smiled softly, nodding his head, "It's ok. Uh," he glanced over at Arthur, "I should probably go… I have to get to work soon." He looked down to pick up his coffee, a small smile coming to his face as he realised Alfred had put his coffee in a travel cup. "Thankyou."

"No probs. I'll see you soon," Alfred replied with a wink.

Kiku felt himself blush as he picked up the coffee, giving another nod and saying a shy goodbye. He walked over to his and Arthur's table and sat down. "Sorry, we started talking."

Arthur nodded, a small smirk on his face, "I gathered. We have 5 minutes to get back." He finished the last of his tea, "Did you have a nice talk?"

Kiku nodded, "Yes I did, i said I'd try to get him an interview at Il ristorante di famiglia."

"What?" Arthur huffed and shook his head, "Damn it, I don't want him there. I like it there…"

"I thought you used to be friends?"

Arthur shook his head, "No, not really, he was really annoying."

Kiku frowned, "Oh.. I'm sorry Arthur I didn't know… If it makes it any better he doesn't remember you."

Arthur smiled, "Well I should hope not. I've changed a lot since he knew me," he let out an oddly happy sigh, clearing his throat and stretching slightly, "We should get going."

 **I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey look its another chapter.**

 **Spamano elements, amepan elements.**

Alfred looked up at the restaurant, letting out a deep breath to clear his nerves, putting a wide smile on his face. It was important to give a good first impression, he was wearing his smartest shirt, he'd bought new black trousers, he'd gotten his brother to do his hair for him. He was so looking forward to this interview. He just had to stop himself from getting embarrassed and babbling too much.

He opened the door and looked over the restaurant; it looked nice, kind of fancy and cozy, he wouldn't mind working here, it seemed really relaxed.

Slowly he walked towards the bar, taking his time in absorbing his surroundings, hoping that taking things slowly would help him not get nervous. He smiled at a familiar face at the bar, "Kiku?" he asked with a breathy tone, clearing his throat as he realised how awful he sounded. "It's great to see you again."

"Well, I thought I should wish you good luck," Kiku said, smiling weakly, "You look very smart."

Alfred smiled widely, "Thanks, thats what I was aiming for." he looked Kiku up and down, "You look nice too."

"Oh," Kiku glanced down at his drink, "Thankyou. Um," he looked over towards the kitchen, seeing Antonio and Lovino talking in the doorway, "I think they're waiting for you."

Alfred nodded, straightening himself up and walking over to the couple. "Hello, I'm Alfred Jones I'm here for an interview."

Lovino nodded, looking up at Antonio, "Well go on. We agreed you'd handle the interviews for the new waiters."

Antonio let out a small huff, leaning down to kiss Lovi on the forehead, the man recoiling slightly, uncomfortable showing affection in front of a stranger. "Ok Lovi… I'll see you back in there in a little bit."

The man led Alfred to one of the tables, sitting down opposite him. Alfred let out a soft breath, unable to stop himself feeling nervous now, his heart pounding in his throat, word-vomit threatening to spew from his mouth.

"So, Alfred, the resume you handed in looks very impressive, you've got a lot of experience working with people," Toni smiled, pulling out Alfred's resume and beginning to look it over.

Alfred nodded, "Yeah. Uh, I've been working as either a waiter or a barista since I was 16. I love working with people, it's always so interesting, you either have a great conversation with a nice person or you have something to tell your friends," he chuckled softly, "One time I had this old lady ask for a latte and a sandwich, and then she sat down and started dipping her sandwich in the coffee, she ate the sandwich and left the coffee, it was weird as hell."

Antonio nodded, letting out a soft chuckle, "That does sound funny…"

Alfred's smile faded slightly at Antonio's inflection. It didn't sound like he was very interested. He'd began rambling by accident, why was he so bad at first impressions?

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I'm nervous," he said quickly, playing with his hands on the tabletop. "I'm a very dedicated worker, I like helping people, a-and I don't mock customers."

"No, it's ok," Antonio smirked, "You can mock them as much as you like as long as they don't hear you."

Alfred let out a weak chuckle, biting his lip, waiting for antonio's next question.

"Kiku spoke very highly of you, he's one of our regular customers. Uh," he smiled, trying to put an expression on his face that'd calm the younger man. "He told us you were willing to go out of your way to help him out. Do you do that often?"

Alfred nodded, "Oh yeah, all the time, once I-" he forced his mouth shut, fearing he'd start rambling again.

"Go on," Antonio coaxed him, "If you have an example I'd love to hear it."

Alfred nodded, letting out a soft breath, "Let's see… I helped this old lady up the stairs to where I worked, then I took her order personally so she didn't have to stand at the counter, then I helped her cut up her food, and then I talked with my manager about pulling a ramp to the door. It got put in two weeks later, I was really proud of myself. The old lady gave me a $15 tip even though she only spent $10. Part of me think she wasn't right in the head, she was so nice though."

Antonio nodded, "That sounds really nice Alfred, exactly what we'd like to see from one of our staff."

Alfred's face split into a wide bright smile, "Well that's not the only example I have," he said, his words speeding up as he talked, "One time my uh, partner… uh, well, boyfriend, I guess I don't have to hide it from you seeing as you're gay, I'm bisexual. He came in and thought he could cut in line just because he was dating me, he was so rude when people complained about it, I almost broke up with him on the spot, I had to escort him out."

Antonio nodded again, "Ok, well Alfred I think I've heard enough. Lovino might be a little harder to convince so we'll contact your references, but Kiku likes you and you seem like a very nice boy. We'll be in contact with you by the end of the week." he smiled widely, "Why don't you have a free drink before you go."

Alfred nodded, "Yessir! Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me." He took Toni's hand and shook it vigorously, unable to contain himself. Antonio let out a soft chuckle, wincing at Alfred's grip, he pulled back and got to his feet, giving Alfred a soft goodbye before walking back towards the kitchen.

Slowly Alfred leant back in his chair, moving his hands to cup the back of his head, that triumphant smile still on his face. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh, letting himself bask in his happiness. He was surprised the interview went so quickly, this was a nice place, he expected it to be harder. Maybe he'd just fucked up really badly and Antonio had just shrugged him off? It did kinda of feel like a shrug off...

Ok now he needed that free drink, and several more.

He got to his feet and walked to the bar, taking a seat.

"How did it go?" Kiku asked, his voice coming from somewhere to Alfred's left.

The man's expression slumped a little as Alfred turned to look at him, the expression on his face telling him everything. "Oh," he said softly, "I'm sorry."

Alfred shrugged, "It's ok, I've still got my old job," he smiled softly, "So I didn't really lose anything."

"I'm sorry if I got your hopes up," Kiku said, biting his lip. "Would you like a drink?"

"Well the guy who interviewed me said I get one for free." He looked up at Francis, "Uh, by the way, I'll have a vodka and coke."

"You look as if you need more than just the one," Kiku said softly. "I feel bad, let me repay you."

 **Short but sweet right...? I hope you enjoyed the chapter please leave a review**


	5. Chapter 5

**This was written on my phone so there's probably some errors, I'll fix them when I can I promise.**

 **I know it's been a while since I updated this I'm sorry, I haven't felt like writing much. :c**

 **in this chapter: FRUK/AMEPAN**

Arthur stared up at the board of the cafe, his head foggy with sleep; he'd been up a little under an hour, he'd gone to make himself his morning cup of tea and found to his distress that he'd finally run out of his supply. It'd taken 7 months… He knew he should have brought more.

The girl behind the counter stared up at him, smiling at the poor man. "Can I help you sir?" she asked cheerily, far too cheerily considering the time Arthur thought.

"Just a cup of tea, please," Arthur said, his stomach turning at the thought of what he'd get. It wouldn't taste as good as his usual Yorkshire Gold but he couldn't find it anywhere here.

The girl nodded, still smiling, "Ok, what kind of tea sir? We have chai, vanilla chai, chai latte, ceylon, darjeeling-"

Arthur's eyes glazed over as she continued listing off types of tea, it was too early for this, he could barely concentrate on what she were saying, if he were a lesser man he'd break down crying right there.

"I don't know," he blurted out, furrowing his brows in sheer confusion, "Just tea? Just normal tea?"

"Um…" the girl paused, "...Sir I need you to be more specific…"

Arthur let out a huff and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, days like this he really missed home.

"Hey dude," a voice called softly behind him, he opened his eyes and turned his head, seeing his old friend Alfred a few feet behind him, waiting in line.

The last thing he wanted was to be social…

"You're gunna want assam tea," the man instructed him.

He hated the idea of taking orders from an old schoolmate, but what else could he do. He turned to the girl, "...What he said, thankyou."

"...And what kind of milk would you like?" she asked tentitively.

Arthur huffed, turning his head to Alfred, awaiting more instruction.

"2 percent," he said with a soft chuckle. "You're not a morning person are you?"

Arthur shook his head, paying for his drink and taking a step to the side, letting Alfred order.

"Thankyou," he added, rubbing his forehead to relieve his stress.

Alfred looked Arthur up and down, waiting with him for his coffee. "You're Kiku's friend right?"

Arthur nodded, not feeling much like actually talking.

"He said you knew me from college?"

Arthur swallowed hard, tension filling his chest, he didn't feel like having this conversation this early in the morning, or ever if he was honest.

No one knew him here, it was a fresh start, he didn't need his past dragged up…

"Well I don't recognise you," Alfred frowned in thinking as he looked him up and down, "You look kind of familiar… It's probably just my memory being shitty. Sorry," he chuckled softly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's ok," Arthur said, smiling with relief. His eyes widened as his cup of tea and Alfred's cup of coffee were placed in front of him, instantly he realised that he'd forgotten to order a to go cup.

It was ok, he had a few minutes, it meant he could actually sit and enjoy his tea rather than having to drink it in a rush.

He took the cup and inhaled the scent of the tea, feeling instantly better. He took a slow sip, savouring the flavour… Not as good as usual but it was a lot better than nothing.

He paused mid sip, noticing Alfred's eyes were still on him.

"You definitely look familiar. Did I hook up with you at some point? I must seem like such a jerk."

Arthur shook his head, clearing his throat, "No, no, certainly not."

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "You don't have to sound insulted, what are you straight or something?"

"I-I uh… No, I'm not straight," Arthur stuttered. He shook his head firmly, frowning, "I'm sorry but I don't have time for this, I've got to get to work."

"Then why didn't you get a to go cup?" Alfred smirked, he chuckled softly, "Look, I'm sorry, ok? Unlike you I _do_ have to get to work," he waved his paper to go cup infront of him, he smiled widely, "It's my first day."

"Oh," Arthur said, his face softening, thankful for the change in subject, "At the restaurant? Kiku mentioned he got you an interview."

Alfred nodded, smiling gleefully, "Yeah!" he said ecstatically, "God, I owe him a lot. I didn't think I'd got it but apparently my interview went better than I thought, and I had a great night with him," he took a step away, he was serious when he'd said he had to go. "Hey, if you see him today tell him I say thanks. You two should come in sometime, I'd love to see you again."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Arthur smiled, truthfully he'd give anything to have another excuse to go and talk to Francis on his lunch break.

He smiled as Alfred left, finding himself a table to sit at, happily beginning to sip his tea.

.

At lunch Arthur, Kiku and a small number of other men from the international office walked down to the restaurant.

There had been a brief discussion on where to go to eat, Arthur had been quick with his suggestion and Kiku, as if sensing or mirroring Arthur's haste insisted he would not eat anywhere else, the other three, otherwise undecided, went along.

This struck Arthur as a little strange, usually Kiku stayed quiet and went along with what everyone else wanted.

Perhaps he was just being a good wingman, maybe he thought he'd get a discount or something if his friend was dating the barman.

They sat at the largest table in the restaurant, filling all eight seats, Kiku and Arthur sitting next to one another closest to the bar. Though to Arthur's disappointment Francis didn't seem to be there, maybe he was on his break.

The server, the usual young blond, walked over to them with a bright smile on his face, Alfred in tow, both holding a small number of menus. They handed them round the table as they introduced themselves.

Arthur couldn't help noticing the slight pinkness that came to Kiku's face as Alfred handed him his menu, giving the older man a sweet smile and a wink as he did so.

Was that why Kiku had been so insistent..?

They settled into quiet conversation as they were left to browse the menu.

"It's Alfred's first day today," Arthur informed Kiku, trying not to bring attention to the statement; the last thing he wanted was for his new work friends to realise he knew Alfred and start asking questions.

Kiku nodded and smiled, "Yes," he said with a glance towards the young American, "I'm glad he got the job."

"I can tell," Arthur smirked, "I know you were rooting for him… I can't think why though."

"Well…" Arthur could hear Kiku searching internally for innocent words, "He was very nice to me, I had the opportunity to help."

Arthur couldn't help letting out a soft chuckle, stifling himself quickly.

He looked down at the menu, barely reading it, instead focusing on straining his hearing to listen to what the two servers were saying.

"When you take their orders you do it from the right-"

"Yeah I know Tino, this isn't my first gig."

The smaller of the two paused for a moment before continuing, "Ok, but you'll want to skip Mr Honda, he gets the same thing every time so just let me deal with him."

"Oh," Alfred said, his voice filled with the soft tone of disappointment, "... Wait if he's a regular then shouldn't I get to do his order so I know for next time?"

Arthur smirked and looked back at the table. Alfred was a sneaky one, he must have realised that Kiku liked him and was now trying to get a good tip.

He smiled and looked back over to the bar, he felt his chest warm as he realised Francis was there now, watching him intently.

The barman raised his hand in hello, giving Arthur a small happy smile, Arthur returned it and turned to his workmates.

"I'm going to get a drink, what do you lot want?"

"They'll take our drinks when we order food, you don't need to go to the bar," one of his workmates chimed.

Arthur felt a knot in his gut, and cast his eyes down to the table.

Kiku cleared his throat, "Uh, I'd like a drink, could you get me pineapple juice?"

Arthur smiled thankfully, patting his palm on the table before getting up and making his way to the bar.

"Bonjour monsieur," Francis cooed, his smile widening as Arthur approached.

"Good afternoon Francis," Arthur replied, trying to downplay his affection. "Can I have a glass of pineapple juice and a… I don't suppose you have tea here do you..?"

Francis bit his lip and shook his head, "I'm afraid not darling," he paused in thought for a moment, "I know you don't like coffee very much, but we have flavoured syrup, it's very nice if you'd like to try that?"

Arthur nodded, his smile breaking through, "Give me whatever you think I'd like."

The Frenchman let out a small chuckle before clearing his throat. "You're in good hands."

Usually it was customary for Arthur to return to his table and wait for Francis to bring the drinks, but he found himself hesitant to leave, he hadn't fully realised how much he preferred talking to Francis to his workmates, no offence to them of course.

He huffed at himself and shook his head, pulling himself from the bar and walking back to the table, where everyone appeared to be waiting for him.

"Sir," Tino said with a side once Arthur had sat down, "Have you chosen or would you like more time?"

"I'll have the carbonara," he rattled off quickly, he was slowly working his way through their menu and he knew he hadn't tried that yet.

Kiku glanced at Arthur before looking up at Alfred, who seemed to be hovering over him.

"I was told you'd have your usual?" Alfred said, smiling politely.

Kiku nodded, handing him the untouched menu.

Alfred took it, his smile wavering a little, "And uh, what would that be? So I know for next time."

"Mediterranean flounder," Kiku informed him.

Alfred chuckled softly, "You have good taste I've heard very good things about that. It'll be over as soon as possible."

Kiku nodded in thanks. He paused for a moment before relaxing within himself a little, "How is your first day going?"

"It's going great, I can't thank you enough for getting me in here, it's so nice!" The man bit his lip softly and leaned in, lowering his voice a little, "Though they are kinda handling me with kids gloves, like I've never done this before," he let out a small chuckle and pulled back, returning to a more straightened professional stance, "And would you like a drink?"

Kiku shook his head, "No, sorry, Arthur ordered something from the bar."

"Ok," Alfred said with a small nod, smile still affixed to his face. "Well, I'll be back in a minute with your food, don't let me interrupt your work lunch," he gave a playful wink before walking away.

Kiku watched him leave, feeling a soft tug in his chest with the wish that he'd stayed to talk.

"I like Alfred," he heard himself say softly, not realising the words had left him.

"Well don't get your hopes up too high," Arthur said jokingly, leaning over a little to talk, "Waiters flirt with everyone to get a bigger tip."

.

 **hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**don't get used to regular uploads lol**

 **feast or famine here on mystrothedefender.**

 **get ready for some north America Bros.**

Alfred let out a soft sigh, sitting at one of the abandoned tables and waiting for his brother to come pick him up.

Matthew said he'd pick him up and then they'd go out for a celebratory drink.

It'd been almost an hour.

He was starting to get weird looks.

He walked up to the bar and cleared his throat to get Francis's attention.

"Can I have a vodka and coke please…" he said, forlorn.

"Who's meant to be picking you up?" Francis asked as he collected up the ingredients.

"My brother," Alfred said, glancing at the door again, "We're meant to be going out."

"Can't you call him?"

"His phones off," Alfred huffed loudly, flopping down onto the barstool, "I hate when he does this, everyone thinks he's all cute and quiet but he's so self-centered and he's such a bitch sometimes, I bet he's doing this because I forgot to make him coffee this morning."

Francis raised an eyebrow, "That sounds very petty of him."

Alfred nodded, his smile widening and his eyebrows raised, "Yeah."

He let out a small sigh and shook his head dismissively, taking his drink, "No, like, I don't want to give you a bad impression of him, he's the loveliest kid normally, just, I dunno, he's going through a weird stage, he's in college Y'know?"

Francis nodded again, "Oui. A rebellious stage? I remember mine," he let out a small chuckle, "Don't worry he'll snap out of it after a while."

"I just want my cute little brother back."

Francis let out another chuckle, leaning over the bar, "Have you tried giving him a slap?" he winked playfully and pulled back, Alfred couldn't help letting out a laugh.

"I'm pretty sure if I slapped him he'd beat my ass. He's like half a foot taller than me and he did hockey all through highschool."

"Oh perhaps not then… Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here soon, have as many drinks as you want till then."

Alfred smiled, looking down at his drink, "Yeah. Hey maybe Kiku or that English guy will come in again before I go, they're regulars right?"

"Yeah but not that-"

The man's words faded out as the door opened,revealing a man who looked almost exactly like Alfred, except a little taller and lankier.

Matthew stumbled in, wearing practically nothing, his hair mussed, his eyes glazed, bringing in with him the strong stink of sweat and alcohol.

Alfred felt himself blush, his eyes widening at the sight of his brother. "Matt what the fuck?"

Matthew gave Alfred a lazy smile as he walked towards him, "Hey. Uh, I stopped at the club for a few pre-drinks before we went out and one thing led to another," he let out a small embarrassed chuckle, "Sorry, it got a bit out of hand."

"Matt you're fucking smashed," Alfred said hushedly, he shook his head, "please tell me you didn't drive here like this?"

Matt shook his head, "No it's fine Alfred, I got Thomas to drive me."

"Who the hell is Thomas?"

Matthew shrugged, "Some cute guy with a really big mouth, like _real_ big. He's just parking the car up."

Alfred sighed, "...We can't go out with you like this Matt, you'll get alcohol poisoning."

Matt shook his head, "I'm fine, we can still go out and have fun. Maybe bring that cute bar guy too…"

He looked over Alfred's shoulder to wink at Francis. Alfred huffed and shook his head, "Matt he's old enough to be your father, don't be gross. I'm taking you home, I'll just go out by myself." He looked back at Francis, "Can he get a water please?"

Francis nodded firmly and stepped away to get a bottle from the fridge.

Tino had appeared next to them in the few seconds Alfred had had his head turned. "Um, Al?" he said quietly, "I think you're unnerving some of the customers. Can you at least put a shirt on him?"

Alfred nodded and let out a sigh, taking off his jacket and handing it to his brother, "Why did you do this Matt, this was meant to be our night and-" he shook his head, feeling himself choke up a little. Not only was his celebratory night ruined but he was being embarrassed on his his first day of work, what if he got fired for this? He'd been fired for less before.

"I'm going to get the car," he snapped, he turned his head back to Francis, "Watch him for me _please_."

He stormed out and looked around the car park, his heart sinking, he walked out into the street and looked up and down.

There was no sign of their car.

"Oh my fucking God!"

Alfred turned and stormed back into the restaurant, ready to throw his brother through a wall.

He paused mid step, biting his lip hard, almost tasting blood.

He couldn't cause a scene, he couldn't.

He swallowed back anger and tears and walked to the bar.

"Ah Alfred," Francis cooed, "Your brother has quite the way with words, and this is meant to be a family restaurant so it would probably be a good idea to take him home."

Alfred ignored him totally, leaning over the bar and speaking as calmly as he could, trying to not let his voice crack, "Call us a cab, please."

Francis's face fell, "Oh no…" he said softly. "Uh, of course I will, give me a moment."

Alfred took his seat at the bar, internally fuming, feeling 5 emotions at once and wanting to scream.

Great. Now he'd have no job and no car.

"Why are we getting a cab?" Matthew asked obliviously.

"Because-" Alfred stifled his voice as not to shout, "Because your freaking boyfriend has stolen our car."

Matthew frowned, "Thomas is not my boyfriend, all we did was 69, and he wouldn't steal a car."

"Oh my God Matthew." Alfred put his head in his hands.

Francis popped up behind the bar. "It'll take 40 minutes for a cab to get here, are you ok with waiting that long?"

Alfred shook his head fervently, "No I'm not, I wanna go home right now, I can't keep Matt here. I gotta go home and call the car insurance guys."

"Do you want to get an Uber?"

Alfred sighed, "I don't want Matt wrecking some nice person's car." He huffed angrily and shook his head again, "...I'll wait for the cab."

Francis nodded, "I'll let Lovi know, he'll probably let you two sit in the staff room." He gave Alfred a soft smile, "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

He gave Alfred's hand a soft reassuring pat before beginning the short walk into the kitchen, where Lovino, Toni and Feliciano were rushing around cooking all manner of delicious smelling food.

"Lovino," he called across the room, " _Sir,_ " he added for effect.

"What?" Lovino shouted, not looking up from his work.

"There's a drunk man here waiting for a taxi, can he wait in the staff from for a few minutes?" Francis asked, being careful not to mention who exactly it was.

Lovino looked up from his work, a large boning knife in one hand, "Why don't you drive him home, I thought you liked doing that."

Francis huffed, immediately thinking of a comeback, "I would but I'm on shift. You can either let him wait in there or lose your bartender for half an hour."

He felt his heart quicken as he waited for the answer.

Lovino sighed, "Go on then. The last time I let some drunk guy wait in there we had to get a new couch, I am not making that mistake again."

Francis flashed a grin and began to walk out, clasping his hands together as he came up behind Alfred and Matthew.

"He says I can take you," he informed them.

"Thank fucking God," Alfred said listlessly, pulling his brother up from his chair. "Come on you… fucking… Thank you so much. Are you sure it's ok?"

Francis nodded, "I've had more than my fair number of drunk vomitings in that car, one more won't hurt it."

Alfred shook his head as Francis walked round the bar, hooking his hand round Matthew's waist. "Thank you dude, oh my God."

 **Please, just please, leave a review, please...**


End file.
